SSN-103-7C
The SSN-103-7C (known more commonly as Submarine Wreck or Commie Tube) is a wrecked Communist Chinese submarine, found off the shore of King Island, Tasmania. Sent out before the war to attack military installations in the Bass Strait, the submarine was sunk by the shockwaves of its own nuclear detonations. In 2287, the sub is occupied by three Chinese Communist Feral Ghouls. History The SSN-103-7C nuclear-capable submarine was launched from Chinese dockyards in 2075. Originally intended to disrupt American supply lines to their Campaigns in Mainland China, the -103 was co-opted quickly after completion to serve in Papua and New Guinea against the American and Australian forces. The vessel, commanded by Captain Wang Chao, served admirably, if uneventfully. During its stint in the south seas, the sub sank no vessels. In November 2076, the ship returned to its home port in China, where Captain Chao was given orders to take his submarine to the Bass Strait to target an American military facility in the area. Returning to Australian waters, -103 travelled far south, hugging the coastlines of Queensland, New South Wales and Victoria before entering the Bass Strait in October 2077. For the next two weeks, -103 simply lay in waiting, viewing shipping in the Strait and watching for any major military presence. On the 23rd, orders were received from Beijing: fire. Launching its payload of missiles around the Bass Strait, the sub - in a hasty attempt to complete its mission and vacate the foreign seas, fired on a target to close. The shockwaves blasted through the waters, knocking the navigation equipment out in a single strike. A Watery Grave Without any way of movement, the sub was doomed. The apocalypse prevented the sub being hunted. For the crew of the -103, few options remained. With the radio knocked out, Captain Chao ordered the ship down in an attempt to crush the vessel under water pressure. This did little except strand the vessel on the bottom of the Bass Strait. Chao, crushed by his failure, accessed the ship's clinic, overdosing on Med-X. This left the remaining three members of the crew with no method of suicide. Over the next few weeks, the radiation coming from -103's nuclear reactor converted the crew into ghouls. 200 years with only one another swiftly turned these poor souls feral. Layout Located approximately twenty kilometres (~12.5 miles) off the coast of King Island, Tasmania, the -103 rests deep on the ocean floor. On the surface, little can actually tell a sailor they are passing over a piece of Great War history. For the eagle-eyed seaman, a small buoy can be seen floating on the surface of the water. The sub itself is an incredibly compact space, spanning just over 33 metres in length. The interior of the sub is a single tube, with few internal divisions. The entrance to the submarine is in the middle of the craft. Facing left from the ladder, you will access the control centre for the craft, which continues the navigation, stealth and communication systems. Past this is the living quarters, where four bunks, cooking facilities and storage areas can be found. If one was to turn right from the entrance ladder, they will see the nuclear missile launch tubes in the first room, then the torpedo tubes. Hazards Accessing the -103 is the most hazardous part of the sub. To access it, one must make use of separate oxygen tanks and high-pressure diving suits to even survive the water pressure. The seas have also become significantly more dangerous since the Great War. Dozens of different predatory fish species call the Bass Strait home, any of who would be happy to chomp on a would-be Deep Sea Diver. Lingering radiation in the area can also be incredibly dangerous, with a steady tick of 1 rad/s. If a person were to actually get to the submarine without perishing, they were not out of the woods yet. Within the submarine, the nuclear reactor has decayed through its containment, creating lingering radiation of 13 rad/s. The former crew of the submarine have turned feral since the war, making exploring the compact sub even more dangerous. Category:Places Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Pre-War Group